a. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with a process, and an apparatus therefor, for baking a dough of a rubbery consistency which tends to resume its original shape when free of compressive forces.
This invention also deals with an apparatus for performing the above process, said apparatus comprising a pair of plates and means for maintaining the surfaces of said plates a predetermined distance one from the other. Preferably said plate surfaces are part of a continuous band.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to heat or cook doughy products when these are contained between two surfaces. However, in the prior art all such baking has been with respect to doughy mixtures of a liquid of fluid nature wherein the liquid dough is more or less heated in a mold therefor. The product obtained by this well known process is typically light, cellular in texture, and either soft and pliable, or brittle and easily fractured, without much strength. By contrast, this invention is directed to the baking of doughs having what can be termed a rubbery consistency, that is to say, this invention deals with the baking of doughs which tend to resume their original shape when freed or compressive forces. The product obtained by this invention is dense, firm and strong, and uniformly free of air pockets.